


Acclimation

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's learned not to be human at work anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acclimation

She stands over the body, hands shaking. She's covered in blood that's not hers, and all she can hear is the sickening crunch of her target's neck snapping. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It should have been a distance kill. She shouldn't have had to place her hand on his throat, feel his pulse, crush his larynx as she pushed up and twisted sideways. The snap sounds again in her mind, and she grits her teeth, breathing as deeply as she can without being noticed.

By the time she's back in her father's office, she's completely composed and her blood-stained clothes have been burned, exchanged for slacks and a shirt.

"Congratulations." It's a platitude, said because he has to and not because he actually cares. "Your first assignment went well. You successfully eliminated your target."

She inclines her head respectfully as protocol states. It is the last time she will flinch while she's still on location. She's learned not to be human at work anymore.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
